


I want it that way

by orphan_account



Series: Fate!Universe [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1?, Gen, M/M, and I'll see it through, it was requested, still the same as ever, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin doesn't know why Bilbo still introduces him as a friend when they're together in public. He does not say anything, though. He takes what he can get from his lover, even if he hurts in the progress.</p><p>Meanwhile, Bilbo does not want to put Thorin under more pressure through the media and assumes that his boyfriend likes it that way. He's wrong. (Obviously.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here... Some of you wanted a Fili Kili Bilbo meeting. Here it is. More about everyone's background and past will be coming in the next chapters.  
> Enjoy!

**It** (The problem/thing Thorin does not think about, not at all) still happens after two months of a very happy relationship, and they're just trying to see Bofur in a small hospital near the city. The both of them had visited Dis and the boys together for the first time.

  
They were thrilled, to say the least...

  
 _"Why didn't you tell us!?" They panted as they had reached the corner, almost falling over at the scene in front of their eyes. Dis didn't even bother to look up from the book she was reading._

  
_"'Cause he's already here to tell you. I had asked you two to come down half an hour ago, but you were too busy updating your blog."_

  
_"You have a blog?" Bilbo asked, and Thorin snorted beside him. The younger man just swatted him lightly, shushing him, leaving his boyfriend with a fond smile playing on his lips._

  
_"Yeah, the've been behaving like that for the past half an hour. Now close your mothes, staring is rude." Dis answered their unspoken question, looking up at last._

  
_"Oh, where are my manners?" Bilbo quickly stood up to strode over to where the boys still hadn't moved an inch. The man gave a small bow, "Bilbo Baggins, at your service."_

  
_Thorin was not sure which one, but he guessed Fili, let out a quiet wimper and Kili clutched at his brother for balance, his knees almost giving out._

  
_Distantly, they heard their uncle laughing, Dis joining in when Bilbo said something along the lines of Thorin having had a much funnier reaction to seeing him. Thorin abruptly stopped._

  
_Finally gathering courage, the boys coughed, and after getting Bilbo's attention, they did what they had always wanted to do._

  
_"Fili! and" "Kili!" "At your service!" They said proudly in unison, then gave perfect twin bows._

  
_Thorin could see his boyfriend radiating excitement from his place on the couch, bracing himself for the outburst that would surely come. He didn't have to wait long._

  
_"Dis!" Bilbo exclaimed, rousing his sister from her passive state. "I love your boys!" At first she looked confused, but seeing the genuine fondness in Bilbo's, she smiled a little._

  
_"Wait until you get to know them better."_

  
_"I second this." Thorin added, earning indignant splutters from the boys._

  
_It was Bilbo's time to snort. "I know, I had lots of cousins. But," And then he reached out and drew them in for a hug, "Thank you.This means a lot to me."_

  
_Kili found his voice first and glared at his uncle. "It's been two months and you're only telling us now?"_

  
_"He didn't even tell us, Kee. We had to find out like this."_

  
_"Oi, don`t look at me like I just killed your favourite pet. We areboth very busy. If you had come down sooner, I'd have told you sooner."_

  
_"You liar. You secretly hoped I would introduce myself, didn't you?" Bilbo then remarked, and Thorin had the nerve to sulk._

  
_"Of course not."_

  
_"You unsociable, grumpy man." He continued, sighing and shaking his head. He took hold of the older man's hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, before he sat down next to him again._

  
_"Awww, aren't they cute?" Dis cooed from her place, and the boys eagerly nodded. Thorin growled in their general direction, while Bilbo just began to giggle, leaning against his boyfriend, who, in turn, relaxed, mouth twitching suspiciously._

  
_"Are you staying for dinner, Mr Baggins?" Kili asked, half hiding behind his big brother._

  
_"Call me Bilbo." The man answered out of reflex, then all three of them looked to Dis._

  
_"How you withstand those big green eyes is beyond me." She muttered then, finally._

  
_Thorin simply shook his head. "I don't."_

  
_Bilbo, Fili and Kili grinned at each other, all of them vibrating with excitement._

  
_"Look, now you've got three kids." Thorin muttered, barely reacting as Bilbo boxed him in the arm._

  
_Dis waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "Nah, he's all yours. But you could try the scenario in the bedroom, if that's your thing."_

  
_"Dis!" "Mum!" Dis' booming laugh could be heard through the neighbourhood._

  
_The following awkward silence was broken by Bilbo clearing his throat. "Well... I'm curious. Would you show me your blog?" He asked the boys, eagerly leaning forward on his elbows._

  
_"Oh, please don't, Bilbo. You'll be scarred for life." Thorin warned, sprawling his hand possessively across one of Bilbo's thighs, not wanting him to leave his side._

  
_"Don't worry, I've got one myself." He answered, patting Thorin's hand with one of his own._

  
_"What?"_

  
_"Why are you all so surprised? Somebody has to update our official tumblr, and Bofur and Nori are way too lazy." Bilbo said defensively._

  
_"Mr Bilbo, you're so much cooler than I originally thought!" Kili cried, Fili nodding his agreement._

  
_The singer blushed from his cheeks all the way up to the tips of his ears. "Ah, I'm really not." He denied, scratching the back of his head. Thorin shifted a bit, so their knees were barely touching._

  
_Tipping his chin up with his hand, Thorin looked Bilbo straight in the eye. "You are a wonderful person and make so many people so happy." He murmured lowly. Pausing to breathe in, he continued. "Especially me."_

  
_Leaning further down, he could hear a small gasp escaping Bilbo's parted mouth. Their breath mingling, Thorin leaned his forehead against his boyfriend's, smiling broadly down at him._

  
_Bilbo rubbed their noses together, smile just as wide. In that moment, Bilbo's phone began to ring, and the both of them shot apart._

  
_Each of them sighed disappointedly, then grinned at each other. They could hear Dis sighing and muttering something about having wanted to see them kiss._

  
_"Yes?" Bilbo couldn't really hide the annoyed tone as he picked up his cell phone._

  
_"What, again?" He began pacing, four pairs of eyes following his agitated form._

  
_He listened for a while, then stopping abruptly, he quit the conversation without a word, and turning to look at Thorin with a frown, he let his shoulders slump._

  
_"We need to go. Bofur got into a bar fight. He's lying in hospital, unconcious, Nori is with him." He explained._

  
_"Good, I'll drive." Thorin had already stood up, leaning down to kiss Dis on the cheek. Grabbing his jacket, he ruffled his nephews' hair and quickly strode out._

  
_"He has become friends with them, too." Bilbo gave as sort of explanation, shrugging awkwardly, as they now turned to look at him. He bowed again. "Thanks for the invitation, I enjoyed our time together." Then he was gone, too._

  
_"Fee?" Kili tugged at his brother's sleeve. Fili looked down at him and hummed. "You think we get him to sing for us the next time he comes?"_

  
_"Will be difficult, I mean, you saw how embarassed he got when you said he was cool."_

  
_"Mum! We have things to plan, you'll find us in our room." Fili then added._

  
_"Of course you are." Dis only muttered, forgotten  book already back in her hands. "But what really irks me, since when does Thorin have friends?"_

  
"We're looking for Bofur-"

  
He heard his boyfriend saying, as he came back to the here and now, and Thorin had to blink a few times.

  
"Ah! Say no more. And you are Bilbo Baggins?" The young woman at the front desk certainly was clad in her finest clothing, jewelry everywhere, and too much make-up on her face, in Thorin's opinion. He almost instantly didn't like her.

  
Bilbo nodded, as if he agreed with his thoughts. His lover opened his mouth to say more, but the woman, Lobelia Sackville, if he read correctly, continued talking.

  
"And who's that?" Her voice now sounded much more icier, and she was looking at him disdainfully. Thorin was happy that he had a reason to hate her. His scowl intensified.

  
Thorin was ready to shout her into the ground, but Bilbo had already stepped into her line of vision. That dreadful woman's face instantly cleared.

  
"He's a good friend of mine and the boys." Thorin could not see Bilbo's face, but he was sure there was an uncomfortable smile etched on it.

  
He really wanted to say more, tell her that they were together and that she could stop with her advances and that she had absolutely no chance.

  
But he refrained from it. Bilbo surely had a reason why he was behaving like that. That did not stop him from worrying, though.

  
"Now, please tell us where to find them, yeah?" There was the hint of annoyment Bilbo rarely was able to show, unfortunately dreadful woman did not notice.

  
"Ah, yes! Not very patient, now are we?" She smiled sweetly, and Bilbo clenched his hands into fists. Thorin let one of his hands draw soothing circles on his back. He could feel the smaller man relaxing slightly.

  
The couple didn't say a word, instead just looked at her expressionless. She didn't seem to mind.

  
"He's in room 2941. Just follow the hallway to my right, then go through the glass door and turn right again. You just have to look for the number."

  
Again that fake smile, and shuddering, Thorin turned to go. He walked to the end of the mentioned hallway, but turned around as he couldn't hear Bilbo's steps behind him.

  
He had almost stomped right back as he had seen how that damned woman gave his boyfriend her number. As it was, Bilbo already jogged towards him to catch up, and as Lobelia could not see them anymore, Bilbo threw the offending piece of paper into the nearest bin, and took a hold of Thorin's hand.

  
So Bilbo had noticed his rising temper. They did not, however, talk about **it**.

  
"I hope they do not make out when we walk in." Bilbo murmured, obviously distressed, as they made their way through the hallway, trying to actually find that blasted door that dreadful woman had talked about. Thorin had to chuckle a bit at that.

  
"I mean it!" He insisted, even as a smile tugged at his lips. "You'll never, ever look at them the same way again." Bilbo scrunched up his nose in a display of mock disgust. Thorin still found it utterly adorable, as he looked down at the man walking beside him.

  
"We could just knock." Thorin suggested. Bilbo snorted.

  
"If you haven't noticed yet, all these doors are open." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

  
"Such a shame..." Thorin mused wistfully. His lover arched an eyebrow, shooting a questioning glance at him.

  
"Now I can't drag you into the nearest closet, and-" Bilbo interrupted him by poking him in the side.

  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence or we'll never get to see the lads in the first place."

 


	2. Seperation makes the heart grow fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is invited into a talkshow and certain truths are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's me fighting writer's block, y'all

The gates slide open before his eyes, and Bilbo is greeted with a brightly lit studio. A small crowd is gathered in their seats, but stand and applaud as he steps into the light. He's done this before; usually his friends would accompany him. If Thorin were at his side, his smile would come a bit easier. It's wishful thinking, since he hadn't seen his boyfriend in over month. He raises a hand and waves at the people, the ring on his hand catching and reflecting the light as the people only cheer louder. Finally, he arrives at his destination and shakes hands with Jason. Only now he notices one of his songs playing out, and cracks a more genuine smile. The sit down on opposite chairs and wait for the crowd to drop quiet.

"Bilbo Baggins, ladies and gents!" Jason announces one more time, the people going off again. Bilbo smothers a sigh and stands up.

"Bilbo Baggins, at your service." He bows, because that's what the people expect of him. Looking up again, he gazes into various faces and begins to feel vaguely uncomfortable. He straightens and nods to himself, sitting down again. He likes talking to Jason more than talking to a lot of other talk show hosts.

"Hello." He says then. "Uhm, can I put down my jacket?" The host nods at him. "I just always feel so overly dressed up." He explains, as he looses his tie with one hand and runs the other through his hair, a nervous habit of his he cannot stop himself from doing. "That's better." He gets cat calls for his efforts, producing a cheeky smile on his face.

"Well, you certainly know how to make a show." Jason comments, eyebrows raised.

"You'll make me talk easier when I'm comfortable. I'm just trying to help, is all." He shrugs.

"Glad to hear it!" Jason laughes. "Your new album will be coming out in a few weeks. On the 21st, if I remember correctly?" Bilbo nods to confirm, and the other man continues. "It's called "An unecpected Journey". Why such a title?"  
"Well, first of all I would like to tell of an injustice we had to deal with." Bilbo frowned, as his hands waved around impatiently. "We wanted to call our first that, but our manager didn't like it!" Now, he threw his arms into the air, making quiet a few people chuckle. He ignored them. ""An Unexpected Journey" because we, Bofur, Nori and I, never thought we could make it this far." His voice had gone softer again, marvel evident in his eyes. "We never thought we could have this." The audience cooed, and Bilbo let himself smile back at Jason.

"I was a wee bit disappointed you didn't bring the other two with you. Haven't seen them in a long while either." Bilbo snorted in amusement, before he answered.

"They're hungover. We've been on tour for almost two months now, and it was the only two days in between concerts, so they made the best of it." He shrugged. "One of us had to be sober."

"So nothing new on that front, huh?" Jason asked, the same wry smile on his lips that Bilbo's sported at the question. He shook his head.

"Nope. Everyhing as always."

"Well, not everything." The host said slyly and Bilbo schooled his face into a blank mask. He had seen Thorin doing that a few times, and wondered if he could pull it off as he always did. The thought of him hurt. He missed the other man so much.

Bilbo raised an eyebrow and Jason sighed, of all things. "There's a ring on your finger."

The curly haired man glanced at it briefly, as if noticing it for the first time. "Yeah, you're right." Then he smiled brightly at the other, who groaned, eliciting a laugh out of their audience. Bilbo had all but forgotten them, blast.

"We just want to know when that happened! Nobody even knew that you were in a relationship, or even engaged. Your fans were surprised to say the least."

"I tend to keep my private life seperated from my public life." Bilbo shrugged. "Many people do that."

Jason hastened to reply. "Yeah, of course. That's your right. We had just hoped for a few details." The host scooted closer on his seat as the singer considered his answer.

"Will you stop asking for more?" He then asked, finally. Jason nodded frantically.

"Alright. It was rather romantic. My boyfriend wanted us betrothed as a promise that when I come back that he'll still be there, waiting for me." He blushed and hid his bashful smile, but as he heard a few gasps, he turned his confused gaze back to Jason.

"Boyfriend?" The man managed weakly, as their audience begin to whisper.

"You didn't know?" Jason nodded at the question. "I was so sure I had mentioned it in one of my many interviews."

"Nobody knew you were gay." The man confirmed.

"I am Bilbo Baggins and this is me coming out. Hello!" He waved cheerfully at the camera and gave a blinding grin. The people behind the cameras were choking on their laughter. "Oh, in but a few seconds this will be all over tumblr!" The singer rubbed his hands together gleefully.

It took a few moments until Jason had composed himself enough, taking a few deep breaths. "That was one of the most beautiful moments on this show, I swear." He chuckled again. "The next topic will be so much funnier now."

Bilbo's eyebrows rose in surprise, but he remained silent. He turned to one of the screens off to the side, when Jason pointed at it. Displayed were pictures and texts of him being compared to a Disney Princess. 

"So, what do you say to these?" The singer studies the art before him quietly, his head tilting to the side a bit.

"Frankly, I'm offended." There were surprised gasps from Jason and the audience, but Bilbo continued, unperturbed. "I had hoped they would think of me as a queen." Bilbo's huff of annoyance got lost in another rumble of laughter. He could see Thorin before his mind's eye. The man would be hunched over sitting on the couch, face in his hands as he laughed quietly at Bilbo's attempts of comedy. Bilbo positively ached at the thought of his betrothed.

"You won't be singing for us tonight, will you?" Jason snapped him out of his thoughts, startled by the change of topic. 

"No, I'm not. My throat's still sore, and I should be resting, but this is for the fans that couldn't get any tickets for the concerts." This time, Bilbo's smile was genuine. "I owe them at least this, even if it's just me." If he heard more cooing noises tonight he might be sick. That's what he was getting for being a decent human being, honestly.

"Oh, don't say that. We're all glad to have you here." Bilbo nodded slowly and Jason continued. "I actually wanted to let you sind 'Let it go' from Disney's Frozen, if only to hear a male version from the queen." The last bit went over the man's lips teasingly.

The singer only snorted softly. "I'd make a great Elsa. Lighter colours suit me well." He said and mentioned to his crisp white shirt and smiled sweetly. He wouldn't let anyone tease him about his own jokes. Well, he would let Thorin.

"That they do." Jason agreed easily. "I think it's time for some fan questions, if you don't mind?"

Bilbo glanced at the people sat on the chairs at the back of the studio. "I don't mind. Let's do it."

The microphone got carried along the people until a women in her twenties stood up, clearly nervous, but determined. The singer smiled at her warmly, and got a small one in return.

"I am curious. There's a lot of things you can do. I mean, you can sing, you play several instruments like the piano and the guitar and you can act." Bilbo opened his mouth to protest, but the girl only laughed a bit. "We all saw the commercial you did last year. And well, is there something you can't do?"

"Of course I can't do everything. That'd be ridiculous." Bilbo sounded as exasperated as he looked. "I can't swim."

A deathly silence overtook the small studio and Bilbo sighed. "I never learned how." Always the same reaction he got when he let loose this tidbit of information.

"That's... some news. So you don't even go to the pool?" The same woman ventured after a while.

"We've got our own in the backyard. I just tend to cling to my fiance while he drifts through the water." Bilbo managed to sound competely innocent, but knew that everyone caught the implications.

The microphone passed onward, this time to a small boy. He seems extremely nervous, holding tight to the microphone, eyes flitting everywhere. 

It was Bilbo who broke the silence. "Hello, little one. What's your name?"

"I'm Ryan." The little boy said. "I wanted to ask you a question." Scattered laughter and Bilbo tried not to scowl.

"That's alright. Go on." Bilbo coaxed, hoping the boy would gain some confidence.

"Uhm, are Bofur and Nori truly alright?" He sounded so concerned that Bilbo's heart melted and that of the adults all around him were, too. 

The singer tried for an reassuring grin, leant in closer, as if telling a secret, and whispered: "Honestly, they're just lazy, sleeping all day." Bilbo shook his head, disapprovingly. "And once they're done sleeping" he says in a much merrier voice, "they'll be up and about and not letting me sleep." He sighed theatrically and heard Ryan giggle. Mission accomplished, then. He let himself smile.

The last question aimed at him had come, surprisingly, from an elderly woman. Their music was aimed at younger generations, yes, but Bilbo was all the more grateful for the support. He focused his sole attention on her and simply waited a bit.

"I have heard from my granddaughter how supposedly amazing you are." The audience held a breath, but Bilbo didn't let himself be nervous, simply held the gaze directed at him. "She was right." A wide smile spread on the singer's face as everyone let out the breath they had held. 

"Thank you very much. Please do greet your granddaughter from me. I bet she is much more amazing that I am."

The old woman harrumphes, but a slight smile lifted up the corner of her lips and Bilbo guessed that was all he could get from her.

Not soon after, Jason stopped the round of questions and announced the end of the show due to the late hour. He was met with various degrees of disappointment, but said goodbye to Bilbo all the same, who gave a last wave before he left the studio again.

He would be escorted back to their hotel, where he would shower, quickly change his clothes and slip into bed until sleep gently took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rate and comment?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and rate! :) Thank you...


End file.
